The present disclosure relates to a sensor device for sensing a gas, a method for operating such a sensor device and a production method for producing such a sensor device.
For some years, research activities concerning miniaturization of the high-temperature fuel cell (SOFC, solid oxide fuel cell) have been conducted. The aim of this is to combine ion-conducting ceramic materials from conventional SOFC technology and microfabrication steps from semiconductor process technology and present a micro-SOFC. In parallel with these research activities, an increasing miniaturization of ceramic exhaust gas sensors is also taking place. The base material for both applications is an oxygen-ion-conducting ceramic (usually yttrium-stabilized zirconia, YSZ); Pt comes into consideration for example as the electrode material.
DE 102 47 857 A1 discloses a gas sensor obtained by ceramic multilayer technology. The gas sensor comprises a hot plate for gas detection, which is fastened to one or more narrow arms monolithically connected to the hot plate, the hot plate and the arms being at least partially configured by ceramic multilayer technology.